Arabian Nights
by like a lion tamer
Summary: FROM her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks.- #1 of my story transfers. Includes transfer author's note. One-shot, rated K, really minor romance, Willa, 6 OCs. Really bad, I know, but it was my first. Rewrite on the way.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE 4.3.13...here's my first story, written in September of 2011, posted in February 2012. This story's probably the most typo-ridden in the history of fanfiction. Honest. It's a mess. My names of the narrators were picked in less than five minutes, my spacing is insane, and what's a _bold word_ doing in one of my stories? I have a rewrite, ready to be posted once ISW's done. Because this..._bleh._  
Ugh. No matter. It's a start, no matter how atrocious it is.  
Below is the unchanged version of Arabian Nights, created during the days of _Amanda j_ _granger_ :P. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Hey everybody! I finally got my charger, so I can upload stories now! This is my first fan fiction. I think I spaced everything correctly so it wouldn't be one huge paragraph….if it is, tell me how to fix it! Anyway, the place in this story is a real place. I just changed the name. I was in this play before. And I had the same part as Willa. I really enjoyed it….probably the best play I've been in. And most of the characters ( including the Narrators and Carrie ) are real.. There will be more installments about this place soon! Any questions or if you are confused about something, tell me! Alright…ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER- Nope, don't own nuttin'. Wish I did.**

Arabian nights

Willa P.O.V...

I nervously put on my lipstick. Mike check ended a few minutes ago. I closed my caboodle and grabbed my "Friend Like Me" outfit. I was ready to go. But not quite. I'm **really **scared for tonight.

I was at my theater camp, Hp+p, which stood for Harrisfield plays and players. The Harrisfield theater was where I let loose. Did what I those years of training are about to become worth it

Or it may not. But hopefully it will.

I ran to the stage humming Arabian nights. Yes, I was in Aladdin. Jr. I was Narrator 2, out of 6. I had two solos singing lines, 10+ ensemble songs, 15+ lines, and 5+ dances. I was scared out of my mind. Plus, Philby is coming. What if I sing bad in front of him? And the rest of the keepers? I cant do that. They would laugh.

I made it to the curtainless stage, I ran backstage and saw the rest of the narrators there. Allison, Dominique, Ginny, Alyssa and Mackenzie. Allison's one year older than me and the rest are 17- ish. I'm the baby of the group. They have been coming to this camp forever, and this is only my 2nd session here. So I felt kind of honored that me, the newbie, is part of this realm of Hp+p.

I fixed my skirt. I looked, well, kind of cool in my red harem outfit. Went well with my hair. But the sad thing was I didn't get to keep it.

I ran up to the narrators.

" Guys, what do I do? I'm really scared"

"Well, don't be" said Alyssa, the leader of the group. " I heard you in your audition. And I was jealous of your voice."

" Really?" I replied.

"Yes, really."

" Loosen up Wills, you will be fine." said Allison .

" Just don't think about it." answered Dominique.

" You are all set. What can go wrong?" added Ginny.

" Seriously? What can? You make it on for "Friend Like Me" with the wrong shoes? Big deal." said Mackenzie.

I'm still scared. " I'm going to check my quick change spot." and I walked across the stage and I saw Bethany, the girl I hang out with all the time. She got an ensemble part. She was sitting by the curtain, eating chocolate.

"Bethany? Why are you eating that?"

" It's good."

"But it clogs your vocal chords."

" No it doesn't…."she said with her voice raspy.

" Umm…just drink some water, it should clear it up."

"Thanks. Lose a shoe!"

" You too!" I said running to where I had to I stood in my quick change spot, I realized something.

I just realized I'm in a show. Doing what I like to do. Sing. Dance. Act. Laugh.I shouldn't be scared because I am doing what I love. I should just go out there and have fun.

I smiled wide, and walked back to the wings, where I started the show.

" Nervous?" I heard Alyssa say.

"Yes." I said smiling"

"Like you were before or good nervous?"

"Good." I replied happily.

" Lets get our harem on." said Allison, and with that we all hugged and wished each other good luck. Then we went to our starting spots in the wings.

" Lose a shoe…" Allison whispered to me.

" You too."

Then the overture started. Wow, I feel great. Then I started to go all-clear…. But I don't want to. How will I be able to go on the platform? I pushed it away.

The music stopped. Arabian nights started to come on. I walked out at the right time. I was in my spot before I knew it…. I saw Philby…he was smiling…..

..._Oh I come from a land, from a far away place, where the caravan camels roam…_

...

…|"Guys ready?" said Alyssa. She just finished our pep talk and it was hilarious. We planned to walk out really cheesey and funny. Boy, I love these guys.

"Yeah!" we replied, and we walked out on to the stage with the screaming crowd. We bowed.

" Willa! Willa! Willa!" I heard people screaming. It was the keepers…..Philby was yelling the loudest. And they were all standing.

_A whole new world,_

A whole new world,

That's where we'll be,

That's where we'll be,

A thrilling chase

A wonderous place

For you and me….

…_..._

**So, how did you like my first story? Like it, don't like it? Tell me! A shout out to all my KAAAAA sisters here! Hope u liked the story! So til then, mandy k g is out. PEACE!**


End file.
